


Away

by Iz7256



Category: The X-Files, X-Files - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Distress, F/M, First Kiss, Last Kiss, Love, MSR, Mulder - Freeform, Mulder and Scully - Freeform, Romance, Sadness, Scully - Freeform, depressed, unsaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz7256/pseuds/Iz7256
Summary: Mulder and Scully are trapped in a Cold Chamber (Body Chamber, in a morgue).They will have their heart join forever.POV Scully and exterior.Hope you’ll like it :)Warning: Kinda depressing (death mention)





	Away

~~Location~~ : Morgue, cold chamber.

 ~~Date~~ :?

* * *

 Dana Scully POV

 

_His last breath flew in the air. Freezing for me, everything. The seconds, the Minutes, the hours, the days. My thoughts. My whole body. Breaking through the shell that protected me from my feelings, from my emotions, who had mademe stronger over the years._

 

_I just feel a deep hatred. Against him, for leaving me alone, still alive, in this room. Against the whole world, for taking me this man who’s paleness of skin terrifies me. Against the government, for causing his loss, our loss . Against me, who did not stand up enough to my partnerin the face of the danger of this case._

 

_And to the anger that I feel, is added sadness._

_That's all I needed..._

_I feel my tears wetting my cheeks reddened by the ambient cold of the room. This ambient cold making my body, by his neutralism, his indifference to the situation, a victim: his victim..._

 

 _ **I** **relativize** **things**_.

 

I will soon be with him. Near him. _Forever with him. It’s all that matters. Because I KNOW, that there is no chance that my body survives longer until the help find where we are and comes._

 

_I come -against everything- to smile at these thoughts. My zygomatic hurts. But I want to smile. Because on the other hand, I know it's going to end, and that's all I'm asking. If I could, I will finish this torture much more quickly, blowing my brains up directly with my weapon, than waiting for my brain to disconnect my organs one by one to protect himself a maximum as well as my heart. Then this one will shut off, leaving my brain alone. and useless for my survival. He will then decide to give up the game, when I would be gone for a while. What an idiot._

 

 _ **Now** **I** **miss** **my** **gun**_.

 

_I lay uncomfortably on the cold floor. Near him. My friend. My touchstone. My partner. My Mulder. The man I have fallen for from the first second we met and he sent me a simple glance._

 

_I take his hand in mine. And I try to think of something else, while I feel the heartbeat of my heart spaced. I'm nauseous. My heart is slowing down a little more. I take on me, straighten me slightly, so that my head is closes to his. With my left hand, I manage to turn Mulder's head in my direction. I put my lips on his. My tears fall on his cheekbones. I kiss one last time his cold, blue lips. And I lay my face close to his, allowing me to feel is cold skin._

 

_I puts my skull, now heavy, on the ground, tightening my grip on Fox's hand._

_I am bitterly thinking that I have just kissed a corpse._

_I'm hugging a corpse. That I seek comfort from a corpse._

_And that I am allowed, finally, to call him by his first name when he is no more than a carnal, empty envelope._

_**Pathetic** , **Dana**._

 

_I resign myself to close my eyes. I feel disconnected from the world. Like if I was taken by a dizzy spell. I'm dizzy, I'm not trying to move or resist. I wait now almost impatiently, for death, to come and reap me, and, if I could, wide open I would open my arms to let her greet me in a deadly embrace._

 

_I can hear, feel, my heart slowing down, running out trying to beat faster, so much that I feel like my ears are going to explode. I inhale deeply, provoking a huge pain in my chest, and barely have time to exhale, as my heart stops. I feel one last time the corner of my lips rise. Then, finally, everithing goes black._

_Thank God._

 

* * *

 

POV exterior.

 

The take of Dana hand on Mulder’s looses , her body relaxes, her features too, to freeze forever, leaving a small grin appear at the corner of her lips, then making room for the rigor mortis which she would be the complete victim of in little time. Their two hearts had stopped for good. Tying them up together forever, just like their hands.

Fourty minutes later, much too late, the rescue arrived, heading towards the cold chamber. When they opened the door whose latch had been closed with great care by the aggressor of the two agents, it had been to find two bodies glued to each other.

 

Skinner arrived shortly after the rescue and froze on the spot. The two bodies, without an ounce of life from his agents were spread lifeless on the ground. Their pallor more than disturbing. Their cheasts were no longer rose to the sandstone of their breaths. It was too much for him to take. His view cloud slightly. He then turned his eyes away from his friends.

A few moments later, he decided to alert the families they had left, respectively.

 

The next week...

The two agents were buried next to each other. On the tombstone of Fox, at the request of Skinner following one of the replicas that the two agents had taken out before leaving for this investigation, was noted ' ' I Want to believe... ' ', and on Dana’s' '... And We believe ' '.

 ~•~

Under a tree, away from the stares that could be laid on him, stood a man, grizzled hair, a Morley between the lips. Tears escaped from his cold eyes against his will, rushing on his cheeks at a mad speed. With a raging gesture, he wiped his eyes, threw away his scarcely consumed cigarette, and left.

 

~ Fini ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
> Well, well, well....  
> I am sorry if any mistakes are in this text, but I didn’t had the “heart” (or the courage ;) ), to correct them...  
> I wrote this when I was like 14 or 15, sooooooo.... Yep.  
> I still hope you liked it (even if it’s just a bit) :)  
> Please, tell me in the comments what you think of this... thing? ‘Cause anything you might say is to take :)  
> Hope to “see” ya soon :)


End file.
